


The Quiz

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-20
Updated: 1999-02-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Elaine is bored on the night shift and persuades Ray to take a magazine quiz...with interesting results!  Originally posted 10/25/96.  My first posting to DSX!





	The Quiz

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
> *From the fevered brain of "Gilda Lily"**
> 
>  
> 
> Hope this will do for a first-timer. Thank you kindly for your support,  
> Ann! :)
> 
> * * *

Hey, Ray. 

Yeah, Elaine? 

It's kinda dead here on the night shift. How about taking this quiz I found in a magazine? 

It's not *Cosmopolitan*, is it? 

No, it's not *Cosmopolitan*. 

OK, shoot. 

What's your favorite foreign country? 

Canada. 

What's your favorite color? 

Red. 

What's your favorite food? 

Canadian bacon. Oh, yeah, and some pure maple syrup. 

Favorite soft drink? 

Canada Dry. 

Favorite sport? 

Basketball, but for some reason, hockey's becoming a close second. 

Favorite flower? 

Canadian Beauty Rose. 

Favorite tree? 

Red maple. 

Bird? 

It's a tie. I like cardinals. They look great against the snow. Nice color combo, y'know? But I've always had a fondness for robins. Must be the redbreasts. 

What's your favorite animal? 

Wolf. 

Let's see, what's your favorite foreign city? 

Toronto. Supposed to be pretty cosmopolitan. 

I thought you didn't like cosmopolitan. 

Elaine! 

Okay, okay. Oh, what's your favorite national anthem? 

Oh, Canada! 

Oh, Ray. 

Hey, what is all this, anyway? Jeez, at least it's not one of those "Are you compatible with your mate?" kind of quizzes. What are you smilin' at? 

Nothing, Ray. You just passed with flying colors, that's all. Red- and-white colors. And this *is* a quiz about mate compatibility. Congratulations! 

Elaine! 

(Laughter as Elaine takes off down the hall, waving her magazine.) 

*


End file.
